Rabbit
Tom Kenny |va japanese = Naoki Tatsuta }} Rabbit is a character inhabiting the 100 Acre Wood. He spends most of his time gardening and trying to protect his stash of honey from being eaten by Winnie the Pooh. His house is the host for the Block Tigger mini game in the 100 Acre Wood, whilst the gate at the back of his house is the host for the Veggie Panic mini game in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Rabbit appears in Kingdom Hearts III, in which players are able to play garden themed minigames. Personality Rabbit is practical in all matters and keeps his friends on the go. Rabbit at times may come across as being stubborn when it comes to his viewpoints, but once he realizes his mistake, he has the ability to admit he was wrong. He also tends to overreact in haste, but all his friends know that under his slightly bristly exterior lies a good heart. He likes to organize things and stay busy, hence he is often found tediously working in his garden. Physical Appearance Rabbit is a large, anthropomorphized hare with predominantly yellow fur, except for his belly, mouth, and tail, all of which are white. He has long ears that are pink on the inside, four-fingered hands, and large, three-toed feet. His nose is round and pink, and he has four black whiskers, two on either side of his upper lip. He also has oval-shaped, black eyes and brown eyebrows. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Rabbit was shown briefly running away from a large pumpkin rolling down the hill towards a stack of hunny. ''Kingdom Hearts Ten years later, Rabbit is seen with Pooh who wishes to get Hunny from Rabbit. Rabbit tries hiding in his house, stating that nobody was home, hoping that Pooh would leave. But Sora discovers Rabbit and Pooh ends up with Piglet helping himself to some hunny. Pooh then gets stuck in Rabbit's hole door while he is trying to leave, Rabbit says the way to get him out is to use carrot juice. But when Rabbit goes to collect the carrots, Tigger comes to use his garden as his new bouncing ground, this makes Sora go to protect it. Rabbit is also seen with his friends at the last page of the 100 Acre Wood. You can also pull Rabbit's cabbages and pumpkins out of the ground and items will occasionally pop out. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Rabbit is one of the friends Sora must find for Pooh to complete the 100 Acre Wood World Card. He is busy trying to carry his vegetables down a hill when one of his pumpkins gets loose and bowls over Pooh. Sora stacks the rest while the continue to roll down the hill. Once Rabbit races down, he sees that the vegetables have been stacked and thanks Sora with the Sleight, Synchro. In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, you receive the Cross-slash+ sleight instead. ''Kingdom Hearts II Rabbit tries to help Pooh remember Sora in ''Kingdom Hearts II by feeding him Hunny. When he runs out, asks Sora to get some more which leads to the "Hunny Slider" minigame. He shows up to help in the Spooky Cave but does not go in with Sora during "The Expotition" minigame. Origin The first appearance of Rabbit is in chapter II in the Winnie-the-Pooh book by A. A. Milne. He also appears in chapters VII, VIII, IX and X of that book, as well as in chapters III, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, and X in The House at Pooh Corner. de:Rabbit es:Conejo fr:Coco Lapin Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III